Goku vs InuYasha
by GreenGuardianSora
Summary: Two Worlds Meet. Two Super-Powerful Beings Meet. One Epic Fight Occurs.


Goku Vs. InuYasha

Goku was simply sparring with Vegeta.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled. "Big Bang Attack!"

"No way!" Goku said, as Vegeta was still charging up his attack. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two attacks clashed.

"Rgh!" Both Saiyans grunted.

"Super Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as his Kamehameha wave got bigger.

"No you don't!" Vegeta yelled, turning Super Saiyan.

Goku turned Super Saiyan as well. He pushed even more energy into his Kamehameha wave. Goku's attack advanced over Vegeta's. Both attacks came back and struck him.

The huge flash that occurred blinded them both.

"V- Vegeta?" Goku yelled. "Vegeta?"

Goku awoke a few hours later. He was in a strange place, that he had never seen before. He heard someone grunting in the distance.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Is that you?"

He saw a giant head fall, with blood pouring from it.

"What's that? Vegeta?"

"I sense something!" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "And, I smell something... It smells sort of like a Human, but not exactly."

"Let's go check it out!" Kagome said. "Besides, I think I sense a jewel shard near!"

Inuyasha's gang followed the half-demon's senses. Once they got closer, they spotted Goku.

"What is that?" Miroku asked.

"Prob'ly a demon," Inuyasha said. "Let's go kill it!"

"Who's that?" Goku asked himself. "They look weird... and that one has a giant boomerang! Is Goten playing with odd strangers again? I told Gohan to keep and eye on him!"

Goku got up.

"Look!" Sango said. "It's just a Human."

"No, he isn't Human. Don't let looks deceive you," Inuyasha replied.

"Whoever that is, his power level is huge! And that definitely isn't either of my sons, or Vegeta." Goku pondered the options.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called to Goku. "Who're you?"

"Can't be Trunks, can't be Uub, can't be Majin Buu..." Goku mumbled to himself. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, you speak English! So tell me, what kind of demon are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Demon? You look more demonic than me..."

"Was that an insult?"

"No, I didn't mean-" Goku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"That's it! Fight me! Now!"

"O-okay!"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga.

Goku took a fighting stance.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha called out, swiping the Tetsusaiga across the ground.

Yellow energy came from the blade and hit Goku square in the chest. Blood came from the injury that it caused.

"Well, you wanna play rough?" Goku called. "Fine, then! KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Kamehameha wave flew from Goku's hands and hit Inuyasha. He held it back with his claws glowing.

"I have to help him!" Kagome yelled, pulling out an arrow and loading it into her bow. "Sacred Arrow!"

The arrow shot from the bow. It bypassed the Kamehameha wave and went through Goku's shoulder.

"Ow! This is one of the times it would be handy to be Namekian!" Goku yelled. "How is he holding the energy back! I guess my battle with Vegeta took more out of me than I thought!"

Goku pushed out more energy.

"Come on, Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice rang in Goku's head. "Show some Saiyan pride! Destroy your opponent!"

"Right, Vegeta!" Goku called out, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Inuyasha was right!" Sango exclaimed. "That thing isn't human!"

The intense, huge, blue beam of energy overtook Inuyasha. Goku was almost worn out. His hair fell back to his normal hairstyle, and it reverted back to black. Inuyasha was panting.

"I don't want to finish him off so quickly." Goku said to himself, pulling a Senzu bean out of a pouch hanging on his belt.

He broke the Senzu bean in half.

"Hey!" Goku said, throwing half of the bean to Inuyasha. "Eat that! It'll restore your health and stamina."

"No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm not stupid enough to eat something that my opponent gives me! I'll bet it's poison!"

"No, it isn't, watch!"

Goku ate his half of the bean. His muscles got slightly bigger, and his injuries disappeared. He created a pulsing aura around himself to show that the Senzu bean had restored his energy.

"Ugh, I guess I have no choice," Inuyasha said, crunching the bean. "Wha... what's going on?"

Inuyasha's muscle mass increased. He felt his power restore itself.

"Well," Inuyasha began. "Seeing as how my power is restored, I guess we should finish this."

"It's going to be an honor to defeat an opponent of your power!" Goku said.

"And it's going to be a pleasure murdering you!" Inuyasha replied, as his claws began glowing. "Iron Reaver... Soul Stealer!"

Blades of yellow, sparkling energy flew from Inuyasha's claws. Each of the blades hit Goku in a different place. Two created injuries on his chest, the other three on his arms and his left leg. Goku ignored the pain and charged up his energy. His energy became red.

"Kaio-Ken... times twenty!" Goku cried as his red aura increased in volume. "Take this!"

Goku shot a small, yellow beam of energy out of his finger. It pierced Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Rgh! That's it!" Inuyasha cried, taking his robe off and revealing his undershirt. "I'll kill you! Blades of Blood!"

Red blades flew from Inuyasha's claws.

"This again?" Goku asked, dodging all the energy. "Don't you have any other kinds of techniques? I guess I'll have to finish this. Kamehameha!"

Goku shot a huge, blue, dazzling Kamehameha wave from his hands. Inuyasha drew his sword and held it back.

"Take this! Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled, as he waved his Tetsusaiga and created a huge wind.

The Kamehameha came back at Goku and struck him. Goku fell to the ground, heavily damaged.

"I can't let him win!" Goku said to himself. "What would Vegeta say at a time like this? He'd probably say, 'Kakarot, get up! You can beat Frieza and Majin Buu, but you can't beat a single puppy?'"

Goku got up. He held his hands up.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Aren't you going to fight?"

Goku was silent. He gathered energy from the world he was in. The energy formed a huge Spirit Bomb.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked with panic in his voice. "Is that... energy?"

The Spirit Bomb was red, considering all of the evil beings in Inuyasha's world. Goku threw the Spirit Bomb toward Inuyasha.

"We have to help Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, removing the cloth from his covered hand. "Wind Tunnel!"

The Spirit Bomb began coming toward Miroku.

"No!" Goku yelled. "He can't absorb it!"

Sango tackled him.

"You can't absorb a mass of energy that large!" Sango said. "You'll explode!"

The Spirit Bomb continued flying toward Inuyasha. It struck him and knocked him out.

A few days later, Inuyasha woke up under a tree.

"Wha- What?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"My Spirit Bomb hit you!" Goku said. "I stayed back here to make sure you'd be okay. Also, I'm not sure how to get back to my world."

"Hey," Miroku began. "I've been meaning to ask you, what's that round thing in your bag?"

Goku pulled out the four star Dragon Ball.

"Oh, it's my... Dragon Ball? When did I get this?"

The Dragon Ball glowed. Everything went pitch white.

Goku appeared in his living room.


End file.
